


По умолчанию (Default)

by Levittra_Hazard



Series: PC&IU [3]
Category: Computers & Software (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/Levittra_Hazard
Summary: Новички, получающие сразу все почести, никогда не были в почёте.





	По умолчанию (Default)

**Author's Note:**

> упоминание средневековых пыток, немного фемдом, немного насилия  
> Fy faen! (норвежский) — Чёрт побери!  
> Jævla rasshøl! (норвежский) — Грёбаный мудак!  
> Тема "purple ladybugs" https://addons.mozilla.org/ru/firefox/addon/purple-ladybugs/  
> Кровавый орёл  
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%B2%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%BE%D1%80%D1%91%D0%BB

Файрфокс открыл последнюю коробку, вызвал панель архивации и отправил файлы и данные на установку. Устало потянулся, обвел комнату взглядом и довольно кивнул. Теперь он точно готов и установка завершена.

Войдя в настройки на голограмме, он выбрал пункт финальной проверки и завершения; дальше Пользователю покажут последнее окно установки, и браузер вступит в свои права.

Поправив галстук, Файрфокс повернулся к панели Пользователя. Тот медлил. Что-то не так с вариантами? Так сложно нажать кнопку «Далее»?

— Ах… Ну, да, этот тяжелый выбор. Нечего было качать оттуда, если тебе не сдался этот Яндекс.Бар, — Файрфокс ослабил галстук и плюхнулся в кресло, продолжая наблюдать за статичным окном. Он любил умных, сообразительных пользователей, устанавливающих только то, что им нужно. А ещё много места и виртуальной памяти. Личная слабость; хотя любой, устанавливающий сына Мозилла, должен был быть готов к его зверским аппетитам. Файрфокс облизнулся.

— Давай же, между прочим, это тоже жрёт память… — измученно протянул Файрфокс и крутанулся на стуле.

Наконец, Пользователь сделал свой выбор и отключил параметры в чекбоксах. Браузер приподнял бровь, но промолчал. Пошла загрузка его процесса и интерфейса. Но в первую очередь надо было вывести окно мастера импорта. Файрфокс сложил руки и зажмурился. Цокнула лампочка, загораясь напротив одного из вариантов, браузер открыл один глаз.

— Да ты издеваешься…

Пользователь быстро сменил выбор с «Microsoft Internet Explorer» на «не импортировать ничего», и Файрфокс облегченно выдохнул. Вот только к этому ослу он за закладками не ходил. Интерфейс загрузился, представляя стартовую страницу, и Пользователь тут же ввёл в поисковой строчке «загрузить скин faerfoks бесплатно без регистрации».

— …И смс, — Файрфокс провел ладонью по лицу. Ладно, два прокола ещё ничего же не значат? Он уже не был уверен. Пользователь зашёл на официальный сайт и начал подбирать обложки. Комната освещалась различными оттенками, костюм Файрфокса менялся в зависимости от темы. Вдруг процесс выбора пользователя, уже начавший напоминать цикл с бесконечными случайными комбинациями, остановился, и браузер огляделся. Комната была залита насыщенным тёмным фиолетовым цветом где-то в районе #59034A, запрыгали по стенам сердечки, и наконец обновился костюм браузера.

— Мозилла Файрфокс, я так понимаю?

— М? — Файрфокс развернулся в кресле к обладательнице прекрасного голоса. — Вау… — не удержался от комментария браузер, заглядевшись на глубокое декольте и прекрасное струящееся платье, так чудно подчеркивающее бёдра и грудь прекрасной особы. — Я, должно быть, очень популярен, если меня знают такие шикарные дамы, — Файрфокс поднялся из кресла и слегка поклонился.

— Нет, у тебя на входе табличка прибита, — быстро отрезала дама. — Опера, браузер по умолчанию в данной системе.

— Что ж вы так со мной строго…

— Со всякими букашками не общаюсь, — прекрасная блондинка протянула файл HTML Файерфоксу и развернулась.

— Букашками?.. — Файрфокс посмотрел на себя и мысленно (не вслух же, при даме-то) чертыхнулся. — Я всё могу объяснить!

— Поздно, — Опера махнула рукой, даже не обернувшись.

— Юзер, мля… — всё-таки не сдержался браузер и посмотрел на окно дополнений. Вот чем ему понравилась эта дурацкая фиолетово-розовая тема с божьими коровками? Опозорил при такой даме, да ещё и в первый же день работы! Придурок этот Пользователь…

Файрфокс подошёл к дополнениям и вынул оттуда «божьих коровок».

— Я тебе поиздеваюсь, я тебе установлю тут букашек, — Файрфокс смял файл, оторвал от него какие-то части и вбросил обратно. Тут же всё вернулось на настройки по умолчанию, а рядом с темой выскочила надпись «файл поврежден». — Как тебе это?

Но Пользователь не сдался и продолжил тыкать темы без разбора, меняя дизайн комнаты и заставляя Файрфокса примерять новые костюмы.

  


Несколько часов подряд Файрфокс занимался установкой различных дополнений, которые выбирал Пользователь, всё больше подгружая виртуальную память. От каждого нового улучшения жилье Файрфокса становилось всё больше, но при этом работать становилось всё тяжелее. Браузер не понимал, зачем Пользователю некоторые дополнения, например, два подстрочных переводчика, которые по сути были одинаковыми, просто от разных разработчиков, — и таких примеров было немало.

Наконец Пользователь закончил настройку и, сделав Файрфокс браузером по умолчанию, закрыл программу. Браузер охнул и ухмыльнулся. Теперь-то уж этой Опере придётся встретиться с Файрфоксом.

  


— Пользователь должен немедленно поменять приоритет.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я за это не отвечаю? — Файрфокс с беззаботной улыбкой пожал плечами, даже не повернувшись к Опере, подстрекавшей его пойти против воли Пользователя. Браузер продолжал осматривать широкий зал и высокие потолки, своды которых даже не было видно. Свет попадал в помещение через длинные узкие окна, создавая на полу строгий узор из теней. В простенках висели бордовые гобелены с вышитой золотом эмблемой Оперы, которые из-за освещения и зеркальной поверхности пола окрашивали его в красный цвет.

— Мозилла! — Опера повысила тон. — Это не твоё место. Ты знаешь, сколько я работала здесь до тебя? Я этого заслуживаю, а не какой-то новичок.

— Да? — Файрфокс наконец-то отвлёкся от созерцания местных дизайна и архитектуры и посмотрел на норвежский браузер. — Нет, я-то не отрицаю твоих явных достоинств, — но таково было решение Юзера. Он у нас в целом недалёкий.

— Не смей оскорблять Пользователя.

— А, значит, тебя хвалить можно? — он подошёл ближе к Опере. — Мы можем как-нибудь договориться насчёт этого места, — Файрфокс заправил локон волос за ухо норвежки. — Думаю, есть немало вариантов, которые нас обоих устроят.

— Я так не считаю, — Опера поправила причёску и вернула локон на место, сложив руки на груди. — Ты возвращаешь мне права и можешь делать что хочешь, только не мешайся под ногами.

— А если я откажусь?

— Ты пожалеешь об этом. Я всё равно добьюсь своего.

— Я тоже не собираюсь сдаваться.

  


Расширения, плагины, скрипты — Пользователь даже спустя несколько дней продолжал нагружать Файрфокс всё новыми дополнениями. Ругаясь, сын Мозилла пытался максимально стабилизировать работу, но то и дело всё зависало, и браузер переставал отвечать на новые запросы Пользователя, — просто чтобы справиться с предыдущими. Кэш стремительно заполнял отведенные по умолчанию 350 Мб, история посещений уже была забита под завязку. Файрфокс не мог понять, зачем по сто раз открывать одну и ту же страницу в течение нескольких минут и потом тут же её закрывать. Пользователь продолжал повторять эту процедуру с несколькими сайтами, лишь изредка проходя дальше главной страницы. Ещё Файрфокс не мог понять, зачем были нужны все эти дополнения, если Пользователь не задействовал и десяти их процентов.

Ближе часам к пяти утра Пользователь выключал компьютер — и, казалось, наконец можно было вздохнуть свободно; но тут как раз-таки начиналось самое «веселье» для Файрфокса. Опера, как и обещала, не давала ему расслабиться. Поначалу она продолжала нудеть, потом она начала сгружать Файрфоксу свой кэш, пароли и историю, пытаясь его перегрузить, но всё это только безмерно веселило Файрфокса. Несмотря на все тормоза и снижающуюся работоспособность, Пользователь всё равно продолжал работать в Файрфоксе, как в основном браузере, хотя сам сын Мозилла всё ещё считал Пользователя обыкновенным тупым Юзером.

Со временем скучная рутинная жизнь с Пользователем и какие-то совершенно глупые попытки Оперы осложнить ему жизнь наскучили браузеру, и он решил тоже немного насолить Опере. Пока Пользователь занимался обновлением норвежского браузера и Опера была занята, Файрфокс смог прокрасться к ней в рабочий кабинет и немного покопаться в настройках. Ничего преступного, просто небольшое изменение. Когда Опера вернулась к штатному режиму и запустила интерфейс своей программы, выводя Пользователю домашнюю страницу, открылся сайт mozilla.org. Норвежка пришла в бешенство от такой наглости, а огромная надпись «Стремление делать добро заложено в нашем коде» с главной страницы сайта Мозилла просто добивала. Сжав кулак, она ударила им по панели управления. Последняя история посещений и загрузки в момент удалились.

— Fy faen!

  


В этот раз Пользователь закончил значительно раньше, даже двенадцати не было, когда он выключил компьютер. Либо ушёл спать, либо куда-то ещё; Файрфокса это не волновало, — ему хватило того, что его целый день заставляли лазить по поисковикам и рассылать запросы на какие-то исторические темы. Впрочем, судя по социальным сетям и статусам в них, Пользователь таки ушёл спать, и завтра ему что-то отвечать.

— Удачи тебе там, Юзер, — хмыкнул Файрфокс, отключая свои дополнения. Наконец-то можно было заняться чем-нибудь кроме сидения на месте и дурацкой работы. К примеру, тоже поспать. Интересно, ему это вообще доступно? Как-то с самого появления в системе свободной минуты никак не находилось. Что ж, есть случай проверить… Перед глазами всплыла иконка с конвертиком. Система отключена, а значит, это не Пользователю. Файрфокс открыл сообщение, которое оказалось приглашением… даже скорее капитуляцией. Браузер улыбнулся.

— Уже лечу, дорогая.

Выкинув сообщение в корзину, Файрфокс сменил свой рыжий скин, на котором остановился юзер, на стандартный. Всё-таки костюм лучше, чем роба, тем более учитывая хоромы Оперы, в которых Файрфокс в прошлый раз смотрелся очень глупо. Зато теперь из яркого были лишь огненно-рыжие волосы и глаза, но тут уж он ничего не изменит.

— Можно?.. — Браузер осторожно приоткрыл дверь. Та была достаточно тяжелой и плохо поддавалась, надо сказать. Удивительно, как Опера вообще отсюда выходит.

— Через аварийный выход, — ответила на так и не озвученный вопрос Опера и появилась в конце зала. В этот раз её платье было ещё длиннее, оно струилось, образуя длинный шлейф. Система была отключена, поэтому вопросом освещения программы занимались сами. У норвежки оказался весьма интересный вкус. Узкие линии ламп тянулись вдоль всего зала, отчего он казался бесконечным. Файрфокс поправил галстук и пошёл навстречу Опере.

— Вау… Так мне ещё никто не сдавался, — браузер даже не рисковал прикоснуться к Опере; казалось, вся её красота — лишь отвлекающий маневр, и, как только он расслабится, она воткнет нож ему в спину. И с удовольствием ещё потом поглумится, вскроет ему на спине оболочку, взломает систему защиты ядра, раскроет щиты и вынет систему жизнеобеспечения, наслаждаясь победой. Да, так она определенно станет основным браузером. — Кровавый орёл…

— Что? — Опера удивленно посмотрела на Файрфокс.

— Ничего, просто Юзер сегодня достал запросами, вспомнилось, — он отмахнулся и снова улыбнулся. — Полагаю, мы здесь не для того, чтобы разговаривать о нём?

— Конечно, — норвежка изящно потянула завязочки на плечах, ткань медленной волной стекла вниз, падая на пол и обнажая женское тело. — Как ты и хотел, — она улыбнулась.

Файрфокс был готов поклясться, что ему стало холоднее от этой улыбки, но соблазн был слишком велик. Он привлёк к себе Оперу, наслаждаясь её телом, его изящными изгибами и формами. Файрфокс поцеловал её плечо, провёл ладонью по груди. Сейчас он заметил, что Опера ниже его, но почему же она продолжает смотреть на него сверху вниз, даже когда он, казалось бы, победил? Сын Мозилла сощурился, засомневавшись, но Опера смерила его своим холодным взглядом и притянула за галстук ниже, для поцелуя.

— Кажется, ты не хочешь?

— Ты об одежде? — Файрфокс щелкнул пальцами, и скин вмиг рассыпался на байты. — Мы продолжим здесь?..

— Почему бы и нет, — Опера толкнула Файрфокса, роняя его на красную ткань своего платья. — Тебя что-то не устраивает? — она опустилась ниже, сев перед ним.

— А если кто-нибудь войдёт? — браузер обнял её ниже талии. Эта чертовка и не собиралась опускаться перед ним, даже сейчас она стояла, пусть и на коленях, пусть и она сказала, что сдалась, а всё равно не было похоже.

— Кому мы нужны, кроме Пользователя, — Опера перебирала между пальцев рыжие кудряшки сына Мозилла, будто её совершенно не волновало, что сейчас будет.

Файрфокс поцеловал её упругий живот, поднимаясь поцелуями выше, обвел языком её сосок, а она всё продолжала игнорировать происходящее. Фыркнув, он легонько прикусил сосок. Опера моментально влепила ему пощечину.

— Не нарывайся.

— Ауч… — Файрфокс потёр щёку. Кажется, она расшатала ему пару зубов. Да она точно сама открывает парадные двери, с такой-то силой! Браузер зарычал и уронил Оперу на пол. — А не ты ли сдалась мне? — он крепко сжал её запястья и прикусил плечо в отместку за эту пощечину.

— Ты должен знать своё место, — прошипела Опера, дернув рукой. — И ты должен понимать, что это чужой дом.

— А? — рявкнул Файрфокс. На его шее начала медленно затягиваться удавка, заставляя его отпустить Оперу и пытаться спасти свою шею. Веревка медленно поднималась вверх, остановившись только тогда, когда браузер доставал до пола лишь кончиками пальцев. — Су… Сука… — прохрипел браузер, пытаясь ослабить веревку.

— Может быть, — Опера поднялась с пола и потерла укушенное плечо. — Зараза, как я теперь надену своё любимое платье.

Она цокнула и пнула Файрфокса в колено. Тот захрипел, теряя равновесие и сильнее затягивая удавку, но всё-таки смог снова найти точку, в которой ещё более-менее мог устоять. Он же не будет удалён вот так? Но она может повредить его безвозвратно, и тогда его удалят, как бесполезный, не запускающийся браузер. В глазах начало темнеть, дышать было уже нечем.

— Хмпф! Я бы и никогда не занялась с тобой сексом, придурок, — Опера сжала его член. — Хотя, если отрезать его, тебе будет не так обидно. Ты же его сможешь восстановить, верно? Ты же умный. Ах, а что если ты думаешь им! — она наигранно охнула и прикрыла рот рукой. — Нет, — она щелкнула по его члену наманикюренным пальчиком и подошла к одной из колонн. — Лучше я тебя унижу, чтобы ты навсегда запомнил, маленький паршивец, как я не люблю, когда со мной шутят всякие придурки.

Опера достала из колонны наручники и страпон. Файрфокс точно не мог увидеть, она почти ушла из поля и так слабеющего зрения. Может, у неё там был шкаф, может, сундук, он не знал. Да и странный набор для программ, которые могли изменять оболочку. Пусть это и занимало время и несколько нарушало протоколы, но смена пола была вполне реальной. Хотя Опере слишком нравилось своё тело, чтобы его менять.

— Смажь его хорошенько, букашка, — Опера запихала изделие в рот Файрфоксу, который и без этого задыхался. Он попытался его выплюнуть, но она вдавливала сильнее. Браузер, рискуя равновесием, пнул Оперу и выплюнул страпон.

— Сама ебись им, сука, — он усмехнулся и растворился в воздухе. На пол упала чёрная карточка «Mozilla Crash Reporter» со стандартным «Мы приносим наши извинения. Firefox столкнулся с неожиданной проблемой и аварийно завершил работу. Мы попытаемся восстановить ваши вкладки и окна при его перезапуске.»

— Jævla rasshøl!

— «И я тебя люблю», — одними губами проговорил Файрфокс. Кажется, он потерял голос. Браузер потёр шею, вывел меню, чтобы восстановить хотя бы рабочую робу, и поплёлся прочь от хором норвежской красавицы.


End file.
